Lettuce love one another
Lettuce love one another are a series of animated segments from the special with the same name. Each segment are stories from the New Testament and parables from Jesus that show about loving and helping others. Forgiveness The King had a servant who owed him 10,000 bags of gold, but because the servant was unable to pay, the King ordered that the servant will have to sell everything he owns to repay the debt. The servant cries and begs the King that he'll pay everything back. The King feeling pity, decides to cancelled the debt and lets the servant go. Later that day, the servant was walking one of his chickens when he found another servant who owed him a hundred silver coins. He demands that servant the money he owes, with his chicken laying an egg from being shocked and hitting the other servant. The servant was hopping on the other servant with him begging he'll pay him back, just as the King saw the actions of the servant, looking not pleased with the chicken seeing things aren't going to be well. Fun Facts *This is based on the Parable of the Unforgiving Servant, which was the 3-2-1 Penguins! episode Oh, Mercy! was loosely based after. **This would be the basis of Popcorntastrophe!, which Archibald was also in the similar role as the King. Praying Herod was a mean and nasty king who didn't like Jesus' followers. One night, he locked up one of the followers, Peter, be thrown in prison. Peter's friends decided to pray and asked God if he can be free from the cell since he didn't do anything wrong. Just as Peter was sleeping, a bright light showed up and turned out to be an angel who came to free Peter from prison. Peter was glad to be released, and so was his friends Fun Facts *The playing harmonica in jail gag originated from The Star of Christmas, was slightly overused since then. This was poking fun of the cliche. Sharing One day, Jesus was teaching a group of more than 5,000 people and wants to feed them. His disciples don't know how to feed them since they don't have a lot of food. They saw a little boy with his lunch, and kindly asked if they can used his food to feed the crowd. The boy tells him that he has 5 loaves of bread and 2 fish, and offers to share his lunch. Phillip gave Jesus the lunch box, with Andrew remarking that it won't make much of a dent. The one shows up, and tells that Jesus has enough to give everyone, even leftovers! Fun Facts *Music from A Snoodle's Tale was used. Giving There was a man who was robbed by bandits, and left on the side of road injured. A Samaritan saw the poor fellow, and took him someplace where he could get some care. The Samaritan took the injured guy to an inn, and gave the owner two silver coins to help him. He also tells the owner if the bill is higher, he'll pay the rest the next time he comes by. Fun Facts *This is based on the Good Samaritan, which was the story of Flibber-o-loo was loosely based after. Helping One day, Jesus was teaching a group of people in a house by the Sea of Galilee. A group of men were carrying their friend Bernie to the house, since he could not walk and figured Jesus could help him walk again. But the crowd was too large and they could not get into the house. One of the guys had an idea, that they could lift Bernie like a polley from the tree, and cut a hole on the roof to place Bernie inside the house, in front of Jesus. Just as that happened, Jesus healed Bernie, and he can now walk! Category:Segments